


神王厄洛斯

by RenatusRozova



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, Gen, M/M, The Titanomachy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova
Summary: Eros，作為混沌本源Chaos的兒子，祂的身份只會比其他諸神尊貴，哪怕祂那自比諸神母源的長姊Gaiac或者自號命運掌握者Ananke的Nyx，都沒能像祂一般茁壯，甫生便擁有神界最為璀璨且令人心生畏懼的光芒，祂司掌一切的慾望和情感，看似沒有自己的幾個親手足那般具有威嚴，然而祂所管轄的，卻是諸神最為懼怕、也最無法掌握的力量，哪怕是偉大如命運，嚴酷如時間，都沒能看清慾望的本質。『那群獲得永生的諸神裏頭，惟有Eros最為致命，祂能使全身酥麻，讓所有神和人為之傾倒，無論是多麼出色的謀略和才智，在祂面前，都只能迷失，並臣服於祂自身的璀燦。』
Kudos: 1





	1. 初始

那是一片沾滿鮮血的土地，惡臭的血腥味貪婪地包裹每一個流動的氣息，曾經堂皇富麗的神殿搖搖欲墜，累積多年的名號也無法使它倖免於難，遠方處戰火紛飛，禿鷹已然分不清楚黑壓壓的人海是活人還是屍體。

這是一個時代的終焉，提坦之王已重重的從寶座跌落。

當神界與人界同時發動自太古以來規模最龐大的戰爭時，沒有人能注意遙遠的悲嘆之河中，緩緩浮起一個少年的身軀。

少年有著茂盛而柔軟的深棕色短髮、一張削瘦的蒼白臉蛋，少年的身軀具備男孩的骨骼柔軟，與少年的細膩肌膚，同時擁有青年的身型高䠷，纖瘦而苗條，足以吸引一切的活物。

少年的腦海裏，閃過許多他未曾聽過的對話。

_ “他遠比我們強大，Nyx” 一個留著金髮的焦急女性如此說道，一旁的黑髮女性沉思了起來。 _

_ “我們必須消滅他，他將會取得神界的至尊之位” 黑髮女性旁，另一個沉悶的粟髮男性說道。 _

_ ‘’我們必須確保Tartarus和Hemera會加入我們的計畫，Aether 的忠誠已經在Eros那裏“ 黑髮女性冷靜地說道，她壓低聲音避免被不屬於他們陣營的原始神所覺察。 _

_ “母親，難道我們不能直接挑戰他嗎 ? ” 一個年輕英俊的金髮男神對金髮女性說道。 _

_ 年輕的男神彷彿已認為自己是新任眾神之王般，一張臉顯露出勢在必得的神情。 _

_ “ Uranus，你的能力還不足以跟他對抗，他能直接把你抹殺。” 金髮女性帶著肯定的語氣。 _

_ 作為大地的母神，Gaia 想要的不僅僅只是這些，祂是從Chaos之中第一個甦醒的存在，祂自然無法容忍自己的地位遠比Eros 和Aether 低，更無法接受自己的後裔將要受這倆人管轄，對未知的掌握度越高的Nyx非常清楚這一點。 _

_ “ 你的兒子必須成為神王，Gaia，否則一旦Eros 和Aether 覺察彼此的心意後，他們將會誕下比我們的諸子女還強壯的後裔，他們的後裔絕對會是我們永恆的敵人 ” 黑髮女性說道，她幾乎觸摸到命數的齒輪，開始嚐到作為原始神的特權，但她發現，她的弟弟將會終結他們的貪婪。 _

_ “那我們要如何讓Eros 與Aether 不再一起，Aether 總是在他身旁。” 粟髮的Erebus有些陰暗地說道，作為掌握混沌本源的主神，自然不想讓掌握天光與空氣本源的Aether 與Eros 誕下足夠強壯的子嗣，Eros作為司掌生長與慾望本源的主神，祂擁有其他男神都不會有的，孕育至尊神嗣的資格，在這倆人結合而成的子嗣之前，哪怕是掌握混沌本源的主神，也得卑躬屈膝。 _

_ “ Hemera 會同意我們的，祂不是一向對Aether 有所感覺。” Gaia 笑了笑，關於祂們最小妹妹的心事，祂可是瞭若指掌。 _

冰涼河水的觸撫，使得少年緩緩張開雙眼，一雙空靈的海綠色眼眸活動了起來，果然是他的好手足和好外甥，就在他們得知自己擁有動搖諸神的絕對力量後，他們選擇謀殺他，並且將他的軀體鎮壓於Olympus 山下。

少年輕盈般從水中站起身子，整條悲嘆之河被從少年身上所流出來的光給迅速覆蓋著，掌管悲嘆之河的神靈試圖狂叫，卻發不出聲音，祂得知自己即將殞落，祂從未感受過如此壓制般的實力。

" Nyx 的子女，將從妳開始殞落。" 少年沒有一絲憐憫，隨即讓整條河陷入火海。


	2. 水仙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唯一覺察到不尋常的，是些少參與諸神春宴的農業女神Demeter，她能感應到自己的神力提升幾分，她體內中，屬於正義的職份，似乎重新回到自己的身上，當初Zeus為了要拉攏Nyx一系的神裔加入對抗堤坦陣營，原先本該具有正義職份的她，被迫將該職份轉讓給黑夜母神子女中最專橫霸道的長女Nemesis，為此，她後來完全沒有能力對付Zeus對她所做的一切。

百年過去了，許多神老早就忘記悲嘆之河的掌握神靈被殺害一事，即使是那個神靈的母親，黑夜女神也未曾將此事放在心上，對那位女神而言，沒有任何事比掌握命運本源重要，儘管時間過了百年，祂卻未能參透出命運的任何一點。

此時，在Thespiae 地區的一處水潭旁，一個身形極為單薄的少年已陷入昏厥，一張臉上散佈的青色無疑表明著少年正受到極為惡劣的咒詛，少年躺臥地的不遠處，一個女人緊緊靠著白楊樹，一邊撫著不斷噴出鮮血的右手臂，本該是純白色的衣物早已被血液給沾染，一雙眼睛充滿恐懼，女人無法理解面前的無鬚青年為何具有絕對壓制的能力，她甚至無法運用母神賜予的力量。

" 作為一個神，妳的行事，讓妳擁有的神職看上去是個笑話。還是說， Nyx的子女們都這麼不入流，且骯髒 ? " 無鬚青年的聲調極輕，帶著絕對的厭惡，彷彿如同輕風在耳邊呢喃。

青年的這句話不經讓女人一震，敢帶著厭惡呼喊母神之名的，絕對只有自己的眼前這一位，甚至在Olympus山上，尊貴如諸神之王的Zeus，都不敢在私底下妄議母神，更何況是在黑夜母神之長女面前詆毀母神。

" 想必閣下無法想像來自黑夜母神的怒火，閣下的這份自任強大的果敢，必在黑夜母神面前，不堪一擊。" Nemesis 故作鎮定說著，她知道自己能爭取一點時間，如果自己的猜測無誤，前面的無鬚青年應該是出自堤坦諸神體系，唯有堤坦神，是自己無法抗衡的存在，大地之母從未真正將自己的所有子女完全暴露出來，為了對抗Zeus與自家母神的威嚴，那位貪權的諸神母源留了很多後手。

她瞇起眼睛，似乎感受到些許神力的回歸，雖然無法保證能擊倒對方，但逃走卻是可能的，她動作極輕微地伸出背後的翅膀。

" 堤坦之戰後，祢們那一方老早就喪失了資格，回去該屬於祢的地方，無名的堤坦。" 她知道自己一旦激怒眼前的無名堤坦神，必然會陷入戰鬥，不過堤坦神一旦顯現出殺氣，就會被Zeus派往至地上的屬神們感知，畢竟這些屬神都是為了堤坦之戰而產生，Zeus的屬神能夠熟悉辨別出堤坦的戰鬥氣息，這是她唯一的機會。

" 堤坦 ? " 無鬚青年冷峻的臉掛起一抹笑意。

Nemesis 還來不及釋放神力，就發現青年已站在自己背後，狠狠地將她的羽翼給折斷。

作為備受人族畏懼、眾神忌憚的Nyx 長女，Nemesis 已不顧任何形象的，痛的在地上打滾，她能感受到自己的神力正在流逝，可怕的是，一股寒意直接竄入自己的腦海，Nemesis 無法抗拒帶著這份寒意的力量強制讀取她的任何一切。

無論是屬於她的出身、神職、家系、屬神、信徒集中區，還是自己專屬的神聖名字。

" 我看看，能找到什麼 ? " 無鬚青年的臉看上去像是帶著憐憫，一根食指卻無情地插入Nemesis的額頭中間，開始對Nemesis的記憶進行探索。

Nemesis 幾乎無法想像這樣的場景，她多次企圖運用神識將那個無鬚青年的探索神力逐出，卻是無勞，她咬了咬牙，在劇烈的疼痛之下，她直接使用本源的力量，意圖驅逐對方。

一般而言，她是對付不了堤坦神的，但她卻擁有母神從眾神之王Zeus那裏得到的正義本源，儘管神力尚且不如主神們的豐沛，但足以對抗一個完全沒有本源維護的堤坦神。

" 正義 ? 可惜，這種微末的本源，在慾望面前，都得臣服。" 無鬚青年感受到Nemesis正在釋放本源神力，聲調極為輕快的笑了笑。

無鬚青年進行探索的神識愈加霸道，Nemesis 猙獰的臉更顯得扭曲、蒼白。

" 為了妳自己的私慾，妳可做了不少違背正義本源的事。 " 

Nemesis對於這項指控並不感到羞愧，作為神，尤其是作為黑夜母神的長女，她自認自己有資格對所有事進行判斷，是否公允，她根本不在乎，Olympus山的眾神，不少藉由對她行賄，以確保祂們所偏愛的凡人不會受制裁，她甚至可以確保Athena對Medusa和Arachne進行的咒詛落實。

" 那個諸神之后果然愚蠢，一直被妳的言語蒙蔽，她完全不知道妳對她的長子做了什麼。"

Nemesis一直都在Hera 身邊徘徊，她不斷煽動這位被妒忌覆蓋心智的天后，對於眾神之王所寵愛的寧芙或女人及她們所誕育下來的神嗣進行極為殘酷的折磨，Hera越是喪心病狂，她越開心，所有一切，都是為了確保她能夠愚弄這位天后，並且在暗中對天后的長子Ares行喪心智的咒詛。

" 妳一直都知道，自己不是Erebus 的女兒。 " 

" 不過就以Erebus 的能耐，他也不足以阻止Nyx 的荒誕行為 。"

聽到這裡，Nemesis只想趕快讓無鬚青年離開他，她不斷掙扎。

"Nyx 那個女人希望妳能夠孕育下一任神王，是嗎 ? "

" 可惜，目前為止，現任神王還沒有注意到妳。 "

青年不斷以極輕快的語調說著，一雙眼神十分有神，Nemesis 完全能感受到某種足以吸取她生命力的力量正在她身上流竄。

" 妳必須為這些事情付出代價，這是我賞賜給妳的。"

無鬚青年帶著微笑放開Nemesis ，Nemesis 原先光耀無比的面容迅速爬上一陣青色，她注意到她給昏厥少年所下的咒詛，正籠罩在她身上。

" 從此，妳會沉迷於妳自己所行的惡果。" 無鬚青年轉過頭，並未打算全程看完他對Nemesis所下的咒詛，那位以容貌和身分為傲的前任正義女神，將會成為她最痛恨的模樣。

" 正義必將遠離妳，這是我給妳的最高祝福。 " 

" 不過在此之先，妳將承受妳親自迎接的毀滅。"

轉過頭的無鬚青年，輕快地走到昏陷入厥少年旁邊，臉帶幾分愉悅，青年蹲了下身子，隨即用手輕撫著少年的頭髮。

正如青年所想，這個少年的命運，打從一落地開始，便是為了彰顯Nemesis的力量和威能，僅僅只是半神血統的少年沒能抗拒這般受自詡無私之神的神靈給玩弄，Nemesis無時無刻動用咒詛的形象，不過是要求世人為她貢上最上等的祭品，哪怕是人族極為尊貴的王子與公主，在Nemesis的惡意搗亂下，也得乖乖順從她的指引，給她獻上原先改貢給眾神之王的祭物。

少年原先本該成為一干愚人獻給Nemesis的祭品，只是在此之前，素以公義女神自居的前任諸神之后 Themis 干涉此事，至使少年得以健全長成，可是在 Themis 失勢後，Nemesis再度打起讓少年身殞的主意。

屬於暗冥的神力自無鬚青年的指尖流出。

" 從今天開始，你就是我的第一個屬神，Narcissus。"

青年一邊輕撫少年，一邊說話的同時，一道光輝籠蓋在少年的身軀上。

" 我以我獨尊的名號為誓言，你的身軀將成為不朽，水仙花的侍者，Narcissus，你將在這一世配戴屬於我的印記，你必然使人聞喪膽，那些無神性的寧芙在談起你的名字將必須顫抖，你將帶來足以使萬物休眠的能力，你的高傲和冷情，將讓北風為你織起冠冕。"

青年在等到光輝流入少年的身軀後，隨即溫和地將少年抱起。

Olympus山上，諸神正沉於春宴中，前陣子擊退巨人族的祂們，完全放下一切警戒，絲毫沒注意到本源神殿中，刻印著所有現有神奇的神譜牆上，Nemesis正義與復仇女神的名號被某種力量進行抹除，只留下空白，她被徹底剝除了神的職分。

唯一覺察到不尋常的，是些少參與諸神春宴的農業女神Demeter，她能感應到自己的神力提升幾分，她體內中，屬於正義的職份，似乎重新回到自己的身上，當初Zeus為了要拉攏Nyx一系的神裔加入對抗堤坦陣營，原先本該具有正義職份的她，被迫將該職份轉讓給黑夜母神子女中最專橫霸道的長女Nemesis，為此，她後來完全沒有能力對付Zeus對她所做的一切。

除此之外，作為與土地相關的大女神，Demeter能感應到時間已在天候上進行變換，原先的三季將出現新的變局，就是月亮的女神也無從干涉。

Demeter悄然離開宴會，對於Zeus和Hera，她已經不再是那個溫婉的二姊，她老早就該聽從大姊的建議，Hestia曾小心翼翼地告誡她，總會有那麼一天，當Olympus不再受到恩眷，就是諸神迎接黃昏的時刻。

Hestia 離開聖山的時候，幾乎不帶任何留戀。

該是時候，為她自己和自己一雙兒女設下屏障，她召喚鮮少使用的座車，在諸神都沉於春宴的情景下，紅頭髮的女神迅速地帶著自己還正在熟睡的一雙兒女離開自己在Olympus山上的居所。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 簡單而言，該章節是敘述Eros 開始收集屬神、並弄掉Nyx 其中一位子女


	3. 窺見

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 或者說，那股力量正在針對她。" Demeter 的聲音比以往更輕，若沒有獨特的聽力，幾乎是聽不到。

起初，Nemesis的失蹤，並未讓Zeus特別在意，相反的，祂非常樂意讓這個喋喋不休的女神遠離自己，祂不是沒注意到Nemesis 對自己拋媚眼，如果Nemesis只是一個普通女神，祂非常願意讓Nemesis懷下祂的子嗣，只是，作為眾神之王，祂絕對不能接受這背後有Nyx 在進行操縱，和諸神母源Gaia一樣，黑夜母神始終都有著君臨神界的心思。

如今，Nemesis已許久不在Olympus山出現，這讓Zeus有些警戒，沒有多想的，祂立即派遣屬神將祂最能夠信任的兒子給召入自己的主殿中。

" 我的父神，是什麼事情讓你如此煩惱 ? 我願為父神差遣，解決父神的憂慮。 " 年輕英俊的神使才剛踏入王座室，便立即做出願為眾神之王所驅使的甘心模樣。

" 省去你的言詞，Hermes，你快如同Leto的兒子一樣了。" Zeus一聽到Hermes的語調，有些面色不渝，儘管祂讓Hermes與Apollo進行和解，但不意味著祂想要看到Hermes與Apollo交好。

" Nemesis，我需要你找到她。" Zeus沒有一絲廢話。

祂沒有錯過，剛才Hermes眸子中一閃而過的驚訝，但，Hermes知道什麼該問，什麼不該問。

" 是的，我的父神。 " Hermes的臉上依然是擺出輕鬆的神情，但語氣明顯有轉變。

" 此外，去宣達我的旨意，讓Demeter帶著Persephone前來。" Zeus 一說完，隨即走下王座，走向背後的內室。

Hermes 見此，便告退了。

另一頭，Hera也注意到Nemesis的失蹤，心裏有些不安，Nemesis一直是她的智囊，能讓作為諸神之后的自己處罰那些不斷勾引自家丈夫的女子，無論對象是Nymph還是人類女子，都無法逃脫有著 " 神眼 " 之稱的Nemesis，可如今，她的失蹤絕對會動搖她的權力。

Hera在思索一陣後，便將親信Iris召來。

相較於Hermes的輕佻和風趣，Iris顯然是個性格更加沉穩且寡言的信使，她的臉部從未做出極大波動的表情，一雙琥珀色眸子從不看向其他地方，Iris只會專注的直視眼前。

" Iris，我的信使，我需要妳。" Hera 的神情有些焦慮，沒注意到Iris的眼神比以往更銳利。

" 願高貴的天后得享平安，Iris 在此供妳派遣。 " Iris 說話極快，卻清朗。

" 我將遣妳往凡間去，叫那侍立於我眼前的Nemesis速來我跟前。" Hera 知道，自己已經開始亂了方寸，但她已顧不上自己的形象。

" 尊貴的天后，我必遵循妳的意旨。" Iris 沒有多話，直接從Hera 面前退下。

Hera 見Iris 退出內殿後，又立即差遣侍女去請自己長女Angelos和次女Hegemone前來，至於其餘兩個女兒Enyo和Hebe，她指望不上，她們中的一個還不過是長子Ares 的輔助神，另一個是根本沒有任何名號和尊榮的青春神。

想到這裡，Hera 不得不氣憤。

Zeus把一切最好的都給Artemis姊弟和Athena，甚至是Hermes，Artemis和Athena身上所擁有的諸多神職，格外讓她有些眼紅，不過是個連蛋都不生的處女神，Enyo和Hebe不也是Zeus的侵女兒，竟是連個主位的神職都無。

若是Nemesis在，她老早就提供方法整治一下Artemis和Athena。

暫且不說Hera 的不滿。

就是生活在凡間已久的Hestia都已經猜到Nemesis不在聖山。

無其他原因。

正是凡間裏，受Nemesis肆意折磨的人明顯少很多，甚至有些咒詛消逝了，本來對於Nemesis的供奉開始沉寂下來，辛勞的人族又開始恢復對自己和Demeter的供奉。

Hestia難得顯露自己的原形，出現在Eleusis，屬於妹妹Demeter的聖地。

" 親愛的長姊，是什麼事讓妳來到我的居所。 " Demeter遠遠地便看到長姊站在田邊，偽裝成凡人農婦的她便走上前。

相較於還有些乾淨的Demeter，Hestia的穿著更加貼近農婦的裝扮。

" 許久不見了，Demeter，我們需要談談。 " Hestia對於Demeter相當友善，因為Demeter是她唯一認同的手足，而不是在聖山的那一群。

這讓Demeter想起，眾神與堤坦之間的戰役結束時，Hestia曾經給予她的建議。

離開Olympus。

當時，自己認為Hestia實在過於謹慎，作為豐饒與農業女神，她老早就認為自己將會成為其中一位強大男神的妻子，更何況她已經預先選好Helios做為合適的伴侶人選，Helios是協助Zeus登上眾神之王寶座的第一功臣，加上擁有著 " 全視者 " 名號，Demeter承認他們將會很合適，他們的結合也能安撫剩餘的堤坦們並穩固親弟弟的寶座。

可是，當Demeter被Zeus給侵犯時，她終於明白，Hestia的遠見。

這幾些年，Zeus不斷藉由威脅、強迫和或是欺哄的方式，讓聖山上所有可能誕下茁壯子嗣的女神成為他的伴侶、情婦，甚至不過是一夜情的床伴，而Hera永無止盡的妒忌，讓這些被脅迫的女神無法尋找庇護，這使得Olympus的氣氛更加腐敗，沒有背景的女神只能持續滿足Zeus的貪婪，只求避免Hera的報復，Hermes的母神，Maia就是其中之一，直到目前為止，這位誕下諸神信使的山林神女，至今不過是個Zeus的屬神，還是看在她誕下Hermes，Zeus才給了 " 風雨女神 " 的名號來作為獎勵，但在她積極討好Zeus的情況下，這個風雨女神是少數沒被Hera 整治的。

轉頭看著自家兒女還正在偽裝成尋常農家少年與少女，繼續忙做農活時，Demeter有些放心，屬於上一代的恩怨，她的兒女不需要知道，也不需要介入於其中。

Demeter挑選了一棵位在道路旁的大樹，這棵樹是她在堤坦之戰後，給親自植種的，裏頭屬神的忠誠，她自然沒有疑慮。

她們沒有卸下偽裝，看上去就像兩個老農婦在工作閒暇時交談。

" 妳看見了嗎 ? " Hestia 的語調很低，是因著這句話的含意相當沉重。

" 是，我已經能稍微看見了，我能夠揣測，她不再具有神力和神職了。" Demeter 輕輕地說道。

" 那麼，黑夜母神遲早會知道這件事。" Hestia讓聲調聽上去更低。

" 不，她不會。" Demeter說出了一個讓Hestia驚訝的答案。

" 或者說，那股力量正在針對她。" Demeter 的聲音比以往更輕，若沒有獨特的聽力，幾乎是聽不到。


	4. 警戒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先見者將眼睛望向山下的人界。
> 
> 原先生機盎然的聖山之下，已被熊熊大火給燃燒起來，甚至連大地都發生一陣哀鳴。
> 
> 不可挽救的一切即將開始。

太陽神的居所中，有著讓人難以忽視的沉重。

" 去將Prometheus請來。 " 樣貌極為俊美的太陽神對著自己的屬神說道。

作為堤坦神系中少數仍有權柄的存在，Helios的每一步都是經過深思熟慮的，Helios不想有一絲把柄在眾神之王身上，加上透過 " 全視 " ，Helios已經深知眾神之王對於自己的猜忌之心，也為此，當預想的配偶Demeter被眾神之王佔有時，祂從未有過興師問罪的念頭。

甚至Persephone和Iacchus姊弟出生時，Helios是第一位為此線上禮物和賜福的。

Nemesis的失蹤和Demeter的出走引起祂的注目，祂知道Nemesis當初給予Persephone的祝福並沒有想像中美好。

" 妳將會長成最出眾的，也將擁有足以配得妳的權柄，地上的居民必須為此感到畏懼。" Nemesis的這句話聽上去像是賜福，卻無法欺騙擁有 " 全視 " 的Helios。

Nemesis的那句話，讓作為Zeus之女的Athena和Artemis 心生妒忌。

" Helios，是甚麼風，讓祢甘冒風險 ? " 身穿白色長袍的Prometheus緩步走來，祂看到俊美的太陽神正陷入深思，心中不由得嚴肅了起來，口裡的話也帶著一絲警告。

和擁有 " 全視 " 的Helios 相同，Prometheus是其中一位將Zeus捧上眾神之王寶座的堤坦，祂所擁有的 " 先見之明 " 讓眾神之王避免落入堤坦一方的圈套，祂的功績不亞於Helios，於是祂與祂的雙胞胎弟弟 Epimetheus 在戰後得以保有權勢，只不過，祂對於眾神之王的猜忌心知肚明，祂盡量避免和其他仍擁有權勢的堤坦聯繫，更別說是履行祂與月亮女神Selene曾經訂立的婚約。

" Prometheus，祢仍具備撥開雲霧的能力嗎 ? " Helios 面容淡漠地看向Prometheus。

" 祢是什麼意思 ? Helios。 " 聽到這句帶有的質疑的話，Prometheus不快地皺起眉頭。

" Nemesis 殞落了，應該說，祂不再具備神性了。 " Helios 的一句話如同寒冰般，讓先見之神放下剛才的不滿情緒。

Helios 不會拿這句話開玩笑。

" 祢怎麼知道 ? " Prometheus 下意識地問了，要去探查一個神是否仍具有神性，恐怕須動用本源的力量，太陽本源很強大，且Helios 具有 " 全視 " 之力，但使用這樣一個力量的探查，肯定會引起眾神之王的注目。

" 祢還沒回應我的問題， Prometheus。" Helios 的眼神緊盯著面前的先見者。

哪怕是對美貌免疫，Prometheus 也不由得在心裏頭讚嘆Helios 的俊美，只是配上一雙冰霜的眼眸，過份的俊美就變成一種壓迫。

" 祢確定祢需要答覆嗎 ? Helios，哪怕是全視，也不足以讓我為此屈服。 " Prometheus 的不滿思緒再度提起，連口吻也轉向慣性地嚴肅。

" 必須確保祢仍具有 " 先見" ，我有預感，我們仍需要保持我們的戒心。" Helios 帶著一絲警告說道，Prometheus的先見和祂的全視是最後一絲保障，若是失去其中一個，那麼倖存的堤坦神將會永遠被眾神之王壓制。

" Helios，我希望祢將這件事稟報給眾神之王。" 思索一陣，Prometheus 突然說出這麼一句。

Helios有些疑惑地看向Prometheus，對於眼前的先見者，祂是相信多過於猜忌，但若將此事報給眾神之王，怕是有極大的風險。

" 若是祢不去說，那麼Phoebe的那一對孫子女將獲得利益。" Prometheus 說道，祂知道只有一位女性堤坦才能讓Helios警醒。

Phoebe骨子裏的野心延續給他的長女Leto，在Leto誕下Artemis與Apollo之後，這份野心繼續延續給這一對姊弟，尤其是Apollo，年輕的Leto之子似乎不太滿足於只是一個醫藥神，在Apollo 使計奪走Delphi神諭的掌握權之後，年輕的Leto之子想染指光明本源的心思愈加明顯。

至於Artemis，那副急迫想染指月亮的吃相，著實難看。

" 祢說的對，Prometheus。" Helios 將眼睛閉起，這份 " 全視 " 的能力，確實開始讓祂失去了應保有的理智，越是越想對一切事物保持掌握，越是有可能失去祂最引以為傲的智慧。

再度睜開眼睛， Helios 的心裏已做出決定。

Prometheus 看著太陽神開始恢復堤坦之戰前的理智，有些慶幸，起碼，祂可以阻止一些事。

" 祢需要讓祢的兒子保持謹慎， Helios " Prometheus 在來之前，就想對太陽神說這句話。

" Phaethon ? " Helios的眼神疑惑起來，在祂的幾個兒子裏頭，只有Phaethon 具有神性，也因此祂將這唯一擁有神性的兒子帶入聖山與自己同住，一方面，祂需要一個接班人，況且Phaethon不是那種容易有衝動的孩子，祂對於這個乖巧兒子還算放心。

今天，正是祂同意Phaethon可以駕駛太陽馬車的一天。

" 我看見火光，Helios，來自於祢的兒子。" Prometheus 沒有私心地回應著，這一代堤坦神的後裔相當稀少，但身份上的貴重，足以讓一些坐不住的神覬覦，祂看見Phaethon被人煽動。

Helios的面容開始慘白了起來。

沒等Prometheus 反應，Helios 徑直走向居所外頭，留守在太陽神居所外邊的屬神們彼此看了一眼，然後望向聖山之下，都意識到等一下會發生大事。

" 該不會 ? " 是事情提早發生了，Prometheus呢喃著，直接走向Helios 所待的外頭。

正當Prometheus 想開口時，一個燃燒的氣息撲面而來。

先見者將眼睛望向山下的人界。

原先生機盎然的聖山之下，已被熊熊大火給燃燒起來，甚至連大地都發生一陣哀鳴。

不可挽救的一切即將開始。


	5. 賭注

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一堆不想被大火燒死的人類都慌張的四處奔跑，有的人跳入河裏，有的人躲入岩壁之下，有的人直接闖入神殿中，地上神殿的所有祭司們都陷入恐慌，他們顧不上以往的尊嚴，紛紛開始在神殿的主神像前跪拜，並將灰土撒在自己頭上。
> 
> 棲息在山林間的寧芙更是被太陽馬車所引發的火災而疼痛，她們拼命的哀號著，卻只能眼睜睜地看著一株又一株的樹木被燃燒至倒下，甚至有些剛長大的樹苗還來不及發出求救訊息，就直接在原地上被燒為灰燼。

由前代聖山之王Cronus所創造出來的人類正在哀嚎。

一堆不想被大火燒死的人類都慌張的四處奔跑，有的人跳入河裏，有的人躲入岩壁之下，有的人直接闖入神殿中，地上神殿的所有祭司們都陷入恐慌，他們顧不上以往的尊嚴，紛紛開始在神殿的主神像前跪拜，並將灰土撒在自己頭上。

棲息在山林間的寧芙更是被太陽馬車所引發的火災而疼痛，她們拼命的哀號著，卻只能眼睜睜地看著一株又一株的樹木被燃燒至倒下，甚至有些剛長大的樹苗還來不及發出求救訊息，就直接在原地上被燒為灰燼。

Hestia正在努力挽救聖地附近的人族，然而由太陽馬車所造成的大火，已經讓附近的人族和不少活物陷入幾近滅亡的狀態。

另一邊，Demeter忍住被太陽馬車照射的灼熱感，不斷指揮自己的祭司拯救一個又一個前往自家聖地避難的人們，她的一雙兒女也正在田間施展神力以保護被變故嚇倒在農地的農人們。

太陽馬車上，Phaethon正努力調整好身型，原先是好好的出來，但到還不到一半，首先是一隻馬名為Aethon突然發起瘋來，撞擊其他馬，緊接著，另一隻名為Phlegon 開始胡亂帶離方向，這讓馬車失去平衡，再來是第三隻馬Pyrois極為暴躁地試圖掙脫韁繩，唯一沒有陷入的神馬Eous 相當吃力地去保持平穩，但在其他三隻神馬的拉力下，顯得十分薄弱。

Phaethon好不容易地保持住平衡，卻能清楚瞧見其中一隻神馬身上，居然有一支箭插在腹部，他迅速看其他兩隻發瘋的馬，同樣也覺察到兩隻馬都被一支箭分別射中腿、頸部。

在怎麼遲鈍，Phaethon也知道是有人要害他。

他感到有些悲涼地，但仍試圖掌握不斷脫離軌道的馬車，Phaethon想起，剛來到聖山時，那些年輕的神幾乎都與他交好，甚至還給了他貴重的禮物，他知道那幾支箭是誰射的，光是看箭頭他就知道是誰要害死他，

可惜他的父親，一定會因為這件事被抹去一部份權力，而他呢 ? 很有可能會被殺死。

他無法忽略底下的人們正在發出哀嚎，他奮力一搏，將太陽馬車使往大海的方向，唯有如此，才能降低損害，儘管，他知道，自己將被判死，那幾個要陷害他的神不會讓他有機會苟活下來。

Zeus氣沖沖的從萬神之殿走出，才不過一下子，地上的大多數地方都陷入火海。

" 偉大的父神，這是怎麼回事 ? " Athena帶著一抹驚慌的神色趕了過來，一旁跟著Artemis姊弟和Aphrodite等眾神之王的一干子女。

" 老天，太陽失控了。" Hebe 發出一聲驚慌的語句，向來被自己的母后保護的青春女神從未見過如此慘烈的情況。

" 父神，請允許讓我去拉住太陽吧。 " 作為眾神之王的長子，Ares習慣讓自己第一個站出來，他知道太陽馬車的危險，可眼下，只有自己有那份力氣拉得住馬車。 

" 莽夫，那是太陽馬車。 " 頭帶睡蓮花冠的Apollo冷笑著，對於一直缺乏智力的戰神，祂可沒把祂當兄弟看待，加上祂自己才是實際上的眾神之王的長子，Hera 的兒子不過是小偷。

一旁的Artemis面無表情，但祂知道，今天會是Phaethon的死期，於是祂走向Zeus身旁。

" 偉大的父神，在這樣下去，大地的活物會滅亡的，到時候，會失去人族對祢的供奉，以及對聖山的尊敬。" Artemis 平靜地說著，祂知道該怎麼作才會加速宣判對Phaethon的死刑。

" 偉大的父神，我請求祢，救救地上的信徒吧。" Athena 沒有抹去剛剛的驚慌，恰到好處的慌亂才能使眾神之王作出決定。

別怪我了，Helios，祢的兒子必須死。

Zeus開始在手中聚集霹靂，足以殺掉體內有神性的Phaethon。

" 父神，這樣太輕率了。 " 方才沒說話的鍛造之神Hephaestus朗聲說道，祂是真心喜歡Phaethon的，祂不希望自己唯一能交談的朋友就這樣被父神抹殺。

" Hephaestus，祢還不明白嗎 ? Phaethon 帶給人們的災禍，遠遠超越預期。" Artemis極為嚴厲地說道，若父神不趕快動手，所有的計畫將會泡湯。

" 這裡不是凡間，Hephaestus，祢該有所覺悟，犯了罪就是要死。" Athena沒有任何一絲憐憫地說著。

鍛造之神還想說些什麼，只感覺眼前的眾人心意已決，父神已將霹靂聚集了出來，意外地，是他的兄長Ares拍了拍自己的肩膀，Hephaestus 看向Ares的臉，對方露出自家兄弟倆也無能為力的神情。

Hephaestus將臉轉向，祂並不樂意看到自己唯一的朋友被燒成焦炭。

就在Zeus準備扔出霹靂時，突然一陣夾雜著冰雪的狂風吹上聖山，迅速地將霹靂之火澆熄。

Ares拍了拍Hephaestus的手臂，要讓祂看著大地的情況。

是一層冰霜。

人間下起一陣雪，這不僅讓聖山上的所有在觀看此景的神都愣住了，也讓地上還在拯救人族的幾位神靈立即注意到變化，最先回過神的地上神靈趕緊讓祭司將人們趕往室內，並且加緊拿皮毛遮掩自己，幾個躲在岩壁下的人們漸漸地聚集在一起互相取暖，跳入水中的人們則是趕緊地離開逐漸冰冷的水面，並聚集在離他們不遠的建築物，進去建築物後直接將沾濕的衣物脫下，也不顧及裸體，彼此趕緊抱在一起取暖，就是一些大型的野獸也沒攻擊人群，反而像是有靈性一樣，緊緊讓人群躲入溫暖的皮毛中。

作為跟野獸相關的神，Artemis有些咬牙切齒，但祂絕對不能使用神力，讓野獸殺害人群，這樣的行為會被其他地上神覺察，留在地上的兩大女神可不是好對付的。

海洋中，Poseidon因太陽馬車接近自己的領域感到十分暴躁，若是聖山的那一群不打算處理太陽馬車，祂自己也會用最後一絲力氣將太陽馬車捲入海洋，不過正當祂這麼想同時，一陣冰冷無預警的襲極自己的領域，Poseidon為此發出低吼，這絕對是全新的力量。

Phaethon看著一片白雪靄靄，鬆了一口氣，如今這樣的結果會好很多，過於冰冷的環境下，太陽反而就像是救贖，足以拯救一些可能會凍死的人群，Phaethon心裏一橫，趁機利用身旁的太陽神箭將其他發瘋的三匹給一一射殺，就這樣，駕駛太陽馬車的神馬只剩下一隻，但效果很明顯。

Phaethon熟練地讓馬車平穩起來，回到正確的軌道上，天氣再度回歸正常。

留在地上的幾位神靈燈鬆了一口氣，緊接著，祂們開始知道，這一場變故不是普通的意外。

Demeter和Hestia都準備好上聖山的架勢，棲息在人間的兩位大女神想要知道，是誰對太陽馬車造成這麼嚴重的意外，或者，是誰將人族和一切活物的性命作為賭注。


	6. 爭論

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只見平時俊美過人的太陽神帶著一雙十分犀利的眼神，一一掃過正齊聚在大廳的諸神，當掃到那位平時活躍、此時卻安靜的狩獵女神，Helios的神情似乎多了幾分狠意。

聖山之廳裡，瀰漫著沉重的氣息，Zeus 坐在眾神之王的位上，面無表情，但明眼人都知曉，這是眾神之王暴怒的前兆。

原因無他，神使Hermes戰戰競競地將Phaethon急迫送回來的物件給呈上。

那是一支從死去神馬身上拔出的箭。

作為司掌戰爭的神祇，Ares一看就知道，那把箭的箭頭上被一縷“癲狂”覆蓋著，他稍微將目光轉向不遠處的Aphrodite，感到意外地，美與慾望之女神的側面，帶著幾分疑惑。

身為愛與欲之女神，擁有能使人包圍癲狂的Aphrodite自然會成為該事件的頭號嫌疑犯，戰神隨即一想，且不說太陽神馬的機靈，是否能夠使愛與欲之女神得以接近，更別提到Aphrodite那幾乎等於零的戰鬥能力，以及糟糕箭術。

" 吾父，願我們能找到，懲治那驚擾太陽馬車的惡徒。" 這樣令人感到噁心的語言，戰爭之神不用記清楚也知道，絕對是出自於一向懂得見風轉舵的Athena ，Athena 作出一張極為平靜的臉，彷彿剛剛任意判定 Phaethon 必須死的人並不是她，而是另一個與她容貌相像的女神。

Ares承認自己的人品不怎樣，可對於時常偽裝盛善神的Athena 感到無比佩服，Athena能縱容海王Poseidon任意強暴一個處子，地點還是在 Athena自個兒的神殿裏頭，並在事後以汙衊神殿為由將該名可憐的處子變成滿頭蛇髮的魔物，這裏頭沒有Athena 的私心，自己第一個不信。

不過這樣一個虛偽的女神，卻處處受人族膜拜，還真是可笑。

頃刻，大廳裏聚集了整座聖山的主神們。

" 這是製造此事的禍端嗎 ? " 來自太陽神Helios 的聲音，將場內的所有目光聚焦在箭上。

只見平時俊美過人的太陽神帶著一雙十分犀利的眼神，一一掃過正齊聚在大廳的諸神，當眸光掃到那位平時活躍、此時卻安靜的狩獵女神，Helios的神情似乎多了幾分狠意。

Helios完全能猜到，Leto絕對在她的女兒身上施下法術，以阻擾自己能揣測那個賤種的思緒，同樣是二代堤坦神，寂夜女神的神力雖比不過自己，可她卻是眾神之王最為信任的堤坦，遠遠超過對自己與Prometheus 的信任，也因為有了眾神之王的一份信任，Leto的子女都虎視眈眈望向光明諸神的職位，甚至Helios能夠覺察，Leto的那對賤種兒女正在暗地裏謀劃。對付自己。

" Helios，你該放下你的猜忌。 " 眾神之王冷聲說道。

Zeus看著Helios的臉色，心中顯然認為Helios想讓這一份意外算在他親愛的Artemis頭上。

聽到Zeus的答覆，Helios並感到不意外，Zeus 最猜忌的，永遠是自己，不過想要鬥垮自己，那對賤種似乎還高興地太早了。

“Zeus，諸神的領導者，聖山的王，請原諒我對我兒的利益，我從旁人的言語聽聞，有個人想不分青紅皂白的處死我兒，若是我兒因此蒙受冤屈死去，我願“ Helios平靜地回答著，只是他所吐出來的一字一句，著實讓Zeus心生不滿。”“以Styx的名起誓，必將討債，直到那人的名號消逝於洪流中。”

作為眾神之王，Zeus有資格審判發生在聖山統治下的一切罪行，他必然是公正的，他的判決絕不容忍任何質疑，只是，一旦有人以Styx的名起誓，那麼哪怕是他，也不能協同起誓者的行動。

此時，故作自然地Athena微愣一下，她稍微轉過，試圖找出剛剛緊緊盯著她的眼睛，卻是一無所獲。

" Helios，你的兒卻也該為此事負責。 " 說話的，正是Zeus的親信之一，力量之神Cratos，冥河女神在大戰時投奔奔Zeus，從而避免被Zeus清算，但她的諸子女們，顯然登沒有一樣Styx那般高潔，尤其是Cratos，直接變成Zeus的鷹犬。

" Cratos，你在質疑我我沒有教好我兒嗎 ? " 對於不過是小輩的Cratos，Helios可沒任何一絲顧忌，直接帶著嘲諷的語氣回應道。

面對Helios的嘲諷，不意外地，力量之神包圍惱羞愧，他知道太陽神一直相當小看自己，正要說句狠話反擊時，卻先被 Athena的一句給攔下。

“尊貴的天父，求祢給予我權柄，讓我去尋找那致使太陽馬車動亂的謀殺者。” Athena深知眼下這階段是自己可以跳出來的時候，作為智慧女神，Athena自認自己在諸神之中的名聲不錯。

Ares的全身掛著笑容，這個女人還真懂得挑時間展現自己。

不過，當作為諸神之后的Hera聽到Athena這麼說時，臉上迅速閃過一絲忿恨，Athena敢站出來攬事，完全是擁有丈夫Zeus的偏愛，同樣對戰爭具有影響力，偏偏Athena在諸神的名聲不錯，而她的長子Ares只有被人厭惡，這件事，她必須得爭。

" 我認為事情沒那麼容易，尊貴的眾神之王，請讓我允許推薦我的長子，司掌戰爭的Ares，對此事進行調查。" 諸神之后帶著溫和的語氣說道，而這種語調足以凸顯出剛才自我推薦的Athena有些咄咄逼人。

Ares看著眼前的母親，和同父異母的姊姊，不禁感到荒謬。

“尊貴的天父，對於此事，我必須誠摯推薦Athena成為成為調查人選。”頭戴睡蓮花冠的Apollo從位置上站起，作為新的Delphi神諭擁有者，他的一句話相當有影響力。

當Apollo為Athena站出來時，有些本想作壁上觀的主神們紛紛變了態度，一時之間，整個聖山之廳充滿著爭論。

“如果要我說，Ares絕對是最合適的人選，他的力量無與倫比。”暴力女神Bia如此說道。

“智慧才是最佳的，而不是擁有一番蠻力才能成事。”勝利女神Nike顯然不認同Bia的陳述。

幾個堤坦神和Hermes就抱抱著沉默，要么如Helios冷眼看待眼前的景象之外，其餘的眾神交錯兩派，原先的言論開始代替主題。

這種情況，連眾神之王都皺起眉頭。

“尊貴的眾神之王，不朽的聖山統治者，我想知道，是誰策劃瘋狂的災厄。”一陣極為低沉的聲音從廳外放置廳內。

冥府之主Hades，在場的眾神都屏息以待，這位冥想統治者可不會隨意來聖山，而，他來的時候，正意味著災厄將降臨在諸神之山。

“我親愛的兄長Hades，寬厚的冥府之主，是什麼事故讓祢自己來到聖山。”諸神之後Hera搶在丈夫開口前，先做出符合身份的問候。

和Zeus與Poseidon 不同，冥府之主Hades重新積累起來，也未將頭髮留長，一張極蒼白的臉蛋看起來遠比其他兩位弟弟年輕，甚至比兩個弟弟俊美，不過他身上所擁有的暗冥之力，相當霸道地展現出他過於冷酷的個性，讓人感到心生畏懼，儘管冥府仍缺乏一個冥王的配偶，但生活在聖山之上的女神，甚至是男神，都沒有一個願意成為冥王的不朽伴侶。

“若是冥府沒有發生任何事故，我也不能上來到聖山嗎？” Hades的回應讓Hera微愣一下。

在場的眾神，包含Zeus，都被Hades的回應打斷思緒。

“那麼，我尊貴的兄長，祢此次來，是因為太陽馬車的事故？”Zeus緩過神，他自然是知道自家兄長為何事而來，大量的死人湧入冥府，完全造成了這個陰晴不定的兄長憤怒。

Hades挑起了眉頭，看來Zeus還不知道事情的嚴重性。

“地上的人族為那位堤坦之主創造，來自他們的悲鳴引起了那位堤坦之主的注目。聖山之主，祢認為這件事影響力不大嗎？” Hades用著低沉的語調並一字一字的小說。

Zeus在聽到堤坦之主的這個詞彙，明顯地不再是無表情的模樣，開始嚴肅了起來。


	7. 預見

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如今大神母醒來，絕對是能成為Hera的最大倚仗，然而這些，冥府之主不在乎，祂看了看坐在寶座上的眾神之王，那副明白帶著訝然的表情，確實讓Hades 感到相當滿意，大神母偏袒幼弟是不爭的事實，可是，當幼弟成為眾神之王之後，最煩惱的，便是母神的存在，初代的諸神之王被諸神母源聯合堤坦之王推翻的這件事，至今還是一種警惕。

堤坦之戰的結束，並非一個新的開始，相反的，這一場戰役，意味著剛獲得聖山統治權的新神族必須與諸神母源的其他子女爭奪權勢，眾神之王為了削弱諸神母源對大地的影響力，於是藉由新神職的任命，進一步爭奪屬於諸神母源的龐大信徒，只不過，任誰都知曉，諸神母源在大地的根基難以撼動，唯一的辦法，就是將前代堤坦之王所創造的黃金人族一口氣消滅。

起初，Prometheus 一度想將這個計策貢獻給Zeus，畢竟，此事若成功，眾神之王必須創造新人族來替代黃金人族，要是得創造新人族，恐怕在諸神之中，沒有任何一個神能比自己更合適，成為新人族的創造者。

但，這一切事情和計策的前提之下，是眾神之王對自己有極深的信任及重用。

眾神之王在堤坦之戰時，確實對自己的意見相當重視，可當Zeus完全掌握聖山時，一切都變了。

加上這一次，他能感覺，Zeus對於陷害Helios的人是誰，早已心裡有數，只是不願意給說出來。

然而，作為聖山的首席謀士，他不能無視冥王對Zeus的質問，必要時，他還是得站出來維護眾神之王的尊嚴。

" 尊貴的冥府之王，寶庫的持有者，我以我的先見之明的名號作為至真至誠的誓言之先，我有一策，能驅散堤坦之王的詭計多端，撫平來自人族的悲鳴。 " Prometheus的聲音十分宏亮。

Hades有些冷眼地看了看Prometheus，他知道這個說話的堤坦，這個堤坦是眾神之王的智囊，只是堤坦之戰結束後，原先眾神之王對這個智囊的言聽計從，已成Prometheus的困厄，眾神之王從前採用這個堤坦的計謀，讓原先可能成為眾神之王的自己成被冥土的統治者，聽上去威風，實際不過是統治一無所有的冥土，為此，他對這個提坦很難有好感。

另一邊，從屬神處得知冥土的統治者已親自蒞臨聖山，作為豐收女神的Demeter 停下前往至聖山的步伐，幾分漸漸變得嚴肅的神情，讓Hestia不由得跟者停下腳步。

" Demeter，我親愛的妹妹，是冥府之主的氣息讓你親自澆熄前進聖山的意志了嗎 ? " 作為灶之女神，Hestia的神性能讓她容易覺察到每一種心緒，儘管自己與Demeter的神職都跟人類有緊密的關聯性，可終究是Hestia距離人族更近，加上長期在聖山之下的行走，幾乎沒有任何思緒能夠

瞞住有著 " 持有火炬者 "之名號的 Hestia。

" 我既是賦予農作物滋潤的豐饒女神，亦是使枝枒萌出生機的生長女神，冥府之主的氣息，確實讓我無法燃起方才的意志。 " 對於掌握冥土的Hades，Demeter 無法生出一絲好感。

能適應冥土的，必然是豐饒與生機的敵人。

" Demeter，我親愛的妹妹，冥府之主沒有妳想像中那般冰冷。 " 不同於其他手足們對冥府之主的避之不及，Hestia 和Hades 的關係確實好上許多。

Demeter有些不敢相信地看向Hestia 的雙眼，但沒能在裏頭覺察到一絲謊言，意味著，冥府之主並不像自己所想那般，冷酷無情。

" 確實，妳所說的，是最為真實的建言，在這個時間點，不該是執著於冥府之主的不近人情。 " 想到起初上聖山的目的，豐收女神將想要停下的心緒給止住，堅決地，往前走了一步。

只不過，還沒等到Hestia 和 Demeter 到達聖山。

聖山的至聖所卻緊接發生一件大事。

自堤坦之戰結束後，沉睡已久的大神母Rhea 從至聖之所深處的寢殿走出，口裏不斷唸叨。

" 那來自黃泉極深處的沉睡者，祂的甦醒，必除去一切得之不易的榮耀。 "

" 聖山的永恆居住者，當要警醒，那在黃泉極深處的沉睡者，必然是挾帶暴雨而來。 " 

" 祂的到來，必伴隨著無可抗拒的嚴酷，當心祂的眸光，在祂眼前，一切的足智多謀，都只能淪落為虛妄的擺設。 " Rhea 的聲調平穩，沒有一絲感情，但裏頭包裹的訊息，足以讓眾神側目。

被眾神之王命留守大神母寢殿的一干大神母的屬神們，聽著大神母的囈語，都感到事態嚴重，不顧眾神之王的禁令，其中有兩位從屬神急忙地帶著大神母從沉睡中甦醒的消息闖入聖山之廳，趕在眾神之王動怒前，祂們急迫地打開了口。

" 尊貴的眾神之王，我們無意闖入諸神的聖廳，吾王，大神母已從沉睡中甦醒。 " 黑髮從屬神很明白必須作出急迫的神情，好讓眾神之王相信自己，同時也在打量眾神之王的神色。

聽聞大神母從沉睡中醒來的天后Hera，在諸神尚未消化此訊息時，Hera的肢體和口已作出最為迅速的反應。

" 是說母神已從沉睡中甦醒了嗎 ? 祂可有任何言語要託付給我 ? " 

諸神之后的語氣聽上去相當平靜，但作為暗冥之土的統治者，Hades 哪裡不知道此時的Hera 一定充滿喜悅，Hades和大神母的關係並不緊密，但祂清楚知道自己的母神，偏袒Zeus和Hera。

如今大神母醒來，絕對是能成為Hera的最大倚仗，然而這些，冥府之主不在乎，祂看了看坐在寶座上的眾神之王，那副明白帶著訝然的表情，確實讓Hades 感到相當滿意，大神母偏袒幼弟是不爭的事實，可是，當幼弟成為眾神之王之後，最煩惱的，便是母神的存在，初代的諸神之王被諸神母源聯合堤坦之王推翻的這件事，至今還是一種警惕。

況且，母神擁有 " 流光女神 " 的名號，足以讓眾神之王心生忌憚。

" 尊貴的天后，我願我帶來的訊息可稱之為平安，但，大神母的囈語已讓我們深感驚慌。 " 儘管是向天后說話，可金髮的從屬神明顯更在意眾神之王的態度。

" 大神母可是說了甚麼 ? " 感到事態不可收拾的眾神之王緩緩開了口，對於大神母的囈語，祂可是相當在意。

當年，出自大神母的警告，讓祂吞噬祂的元配Metis，而事實上，若不是大神母，恐怕自己的眾神之王的寶座，老早就是那個Metis 腹中的長子坐上。

" 難道 ? 又是一則預言嗎 ? " 說話的，正是冥府之王，祂故意這麼說，就是想看自己的弟弟，是不是又會幹出吞噬配偶的蠢事，Metis雖然也不是甚麼好東西，可相較於將聖山搞的烏煙瘴氣的親妹妹Hera，Metis顯然是十分稱職的聖山女主人。

兩位從屬神立即對看了一眼，便決定將倆人聽到的話語說出來。

" 那來自黃泉極深處的沉睡者，祂的甦醒，必除去一切得之不易的榮耀。 "

" 聖山的永恆居住者，當要警醒，那在黃泉極深處的沉睡者，必然是挾帶暴雨而來。 " 

" 祂的到來，必伴隨著無可抗拒的嚴酷，當心祂的眸光，在祂眼前，一切的足智多謀，都只能淪落為虛妄的擺設。 "

作為對預見之力相當了解的Zeus與Hades 等一干經歷堤坦之戰的神祇，都不由得變了臉色，便是有聖山智者之稱的Prometheus，在聽聞大神母所說出的囈語，臉上的神情不由得凝重起來。

黃泉極深處的沉睡者，意喻著，那個 " 祂 " 是一個沉睡已久的原始神。

Tartarus，深淵沉睡者。

如果，深淵沉睡者真如大神母的預見那般所言，將從永恆睡眠中甦醒，恐怕對新神族而言，會是另一場浩劫。

自天空之神Uranus掌握神王一職後，天光之神Aether和深淵之神Tartarus是最先陷入永恆睡眠的原始神，前者沉睡處不明，後者則沉睡於深淵之底。

一直以來，Tartarus 的沉睡處陸續成為三代神王關押仇敵的地方，Uranus 和堤坦之王曾將百臂巨人直接投入於深淵，如今，眾神之王亦將戰敗的堤坦們都關押於深淵之處，也漸漸地，眾神都忘了，深淵有一位古老的原始神沉睡著。

正當眾神都陷入疑慮時，大神母Rhea卻已經步入聖山之廳，祂所釋放的神威，當場讓一些低階神明不得不跪下表示臣服。

" 我看見，天光至上面傾瀉而出，長久不動的山嶽創造者將從地極之處站立 。" Rhea的冰藍色眼眸看向眾神之王，口裏有些冷酷的語氣，意味著這位大神母已恢復神智。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇Eros 復仇記，所以不會有過多的感情線著墨，裏面的Eros 是真的心狠手辣，跟祂沒過節的奧林帕斯神只要擋了祂的道路或是讓祂不愉快，絕對會被處理乾淨，因此三觀略為扭曲，另外，原始神除了Tartarus和Aether之外，其餘原始神均被列為報復對象，在此我必須提醒Gaia、Nyx、Erebus、Hemera等原始神的粉絲們，前面提及的四位原始神絕對在這個裏面不是甚麼好人。


End file.
